


Nobody get's left behind

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audiobook Related, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Gift of the Gods, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a group of Jaffa attacks the Earth during a gate malfunction, Jack witnesses Daniel's death  in the hands of the enemy, and his replacement by a version of himself from a pocket universe created by a strange Goa'uld device. What went through Jack's mind during the time he thought he would never see Daniel again and when he met the alternate version of his dead friend? </p><p>Gift of the Gods from Jack's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody get's left behind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ninguém é deixado para trás](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194344) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> Story based on the Stargate audiobook 1.1 from the Big Fish collection. If you don't know the story, I suggest you go listen to it immediately. 
> 
> Jack and Daniel's lines at the end were taken from the audiobook. 
> 
> Despite working as a stand alone, this is also a companion piece to Sam's (I couldn't believe you had died) and Teal'c's (Dr. Daniel Jackson perished in combat) versions.

When Daniel was hit, Jack wasn’t close enough to help. He would have gone to help rescue him, but the enemy fire was too strong to abandon his position. All he could do was watch Major Hunter trying to drag his body away from the gate with only one arm; the muscles of the other were destroyed. He was giving cover, but it wasn’t enough. One of his team members was unconscious, injured, needed to be rescued. Nobody was left behind.

 

He shouted again for all to retreat. The gate room was lost, it would be useless to keep fighting without a plan. He was already thinking about what they should do. Grab Daniel, leave, regroup, attack again, get a new chance to try to hack the gate, giving Daniel more coverage this time. And then, in the interval of mere seconds, came the second shot. 

 

One to knock out, two to kill, three to disintegrate.

 

It couldn’t be true. What Teal'c had said? Most people die with the second shot. Most people. Not all. But the unnatural way Daniel’s members laid left no room for hope. Daniel was... he removed the thought from his mind. The time to mourn had not yet arrived. First, they needed to ensure that the Earth wouldn’t be destroyed. 

 

Major Hunter was still trying to carry Daniel’s body, no one get’s left behind. But his arm was destroyed and he had no strength to carry the dead weight. All he would do was to cause his own death. Daniel wouldn’t want that. Jack shouted for him to pull back; there was nothing more they could do for Daniel.

 

Hunter continued to try carrying the body for another moment before whispering an apology and taking his dog tags. Or Jack thought it was an apology. He was too far away to hear under the sounds of battle, but it was what he would have done. He would also like to apologize to Daniel. For not them giving enough cover, for letting him get so close the enemy, for letting him go without the rest of the team. They had failed Daniel. 

 

They were leaving, giving up the gate room, when he saw a Jaffa point the zat gun at Daniel a third time. And in a blink of an eye, his body disintegrated, simply for the convenience of getting him out of the way. Now there wasn’t even a body to recover, and no hope that, somehow, he could have survived. Daniel was truly gone. 

 

However, the battle was hard and there was no time to think about what had happened. At least that's what Jack said to himself, not wanting to face the facts. It wasn’t the first time he had lost a soldier, but Daniel wasn’t a soldier. He was an archaeologist who was dragged into an unimaginable situation and had become his friend. More than that, the SG-1 team was a family. 

 

When Sam asked him about the mission, her words were like a punch. He couldn’t answer, and gritted his teeth when Teal'c informed her that Daniel was dead. He didn’t want it to be spoken aloud, it made the things too real. 

 

He kept on fighting, trying to concentrate on the battle. Daniel had given his life to protect the planet, and the only way to honor that sacrifice would be winning the battle. 

 

His mind went back to the day when he saw Daniel die consumed by fire. But it wasn’t the same. That time, something told him that Daniel was still alive, and they knew each other for less time. 

 

He thought of asking for Daniel’s dog tags, but he didn’t know for whom he should give them. Sha're? Hopes of saving her were minimal. Catherine? Daniel also considered her as his family. But the idea of having to tell Catherine that he had let Daniel die gave him a knot in the stomach.

 

He hadn’t had time to process what happened when all the Jaffa in the gate room were electrocuted. And before he could ponder about what was going on, the battle resumed. This time, the Jaffa were quickly defeated, still stunned by the shock. And when the shooting stopped, he identified the soldier who had his hands raised in the middle of the battlefield. It was Daniel Jackson. 

 

Except he couldn’t be Daniel. No, he saw his friend die and be disintegrated, it was a Goa'uld trick and one of the sickest. Pointing his gun at the intruder, he asked who he was. He wouldn’t fall for this scam. 

 

He was even angrier when he claimed to be Daniel. The temptation to believe that everything could be fine was almost too strong. But then he said what Jack ate for breakfast and mocked his favorite team's, and Jack allowed himself to believe. 

 

"Daniel?" 

 

"It's me, Jack. More or less. And I can explain everything." 

 

He pulled Daniel into his arms, hugging him tightly. He didn’t know if he wanted to confirm that he was really there or keep he from being taken away from him again, but Jack clung to Daniel with all his strength. He just let go when he felt the tears coming, he wouldn’t cry in front of the entire SGC. 

 

Daniel would have a lot of explaining to do, but that could wait, now all that mattered was that he wasn’t dead. He wanted to apologize to Daniel for letting him die, but that wasn’t the place nor the time. Maybe the time would never come, because now that Daniel was there, it seemed so easier to forget that nightmare image than to think about the fact that some miracle had erased his mistake. 

 

Jack didn’t like to express in words what he felt. Maybe he should just invite Daniel to watch the game and have a beer, it would be easier that way. After all, it was the kind of friendship they had. Not talking about all the impossible things that happened in the GSC, and mostly not talking about the fact that they had become a family. But he knew that Daniel would understand, some things need no words.


End file.
